


The Dream's Truth

by thefallendevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallendevil/pseuds/thefallendevil
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	The Dream's Truth

"Emma Swan?" Emma nodded her head slowly as she held her very large baby bump.  
"It's gonna be OK, Emma. You'll be out before you know it."  
"I hope so." Emma hugged her best friend before following the guard through to the next area. Emma was headed to jail. She had been given up to the police by her boyfriend, Neil, about some stolen watches. That made Emma mad as all hell. He stole those watches. He also said that he loved her. If he loved her so much, why did he give her up? When Emma had been searched and cleared, she was put into her cell. Emma sat on her cot and cradled her bump.

"I'm so sorry kid. I know this isn't what you wanted. It's not what I wanted either. I wanted this to be clean and simple. Don't worry though. The second you get out of here, you are going to get your best chance in life." Just as she said that, the baby kicked a bit. Almost in response to what she was saying. Emma wiped away a tear that had escaped and ran down her cheek.

Emma was inside her cell for a few days, when one morning things changed. She was going about her business and threw her sweatshirt on when she felt her waters break and then a pain ripped through her body. Emma screamed out in pain and shock.  
"Oh god. Not now, please not now." She begged her body, but her body ignored her as another contraction hit her which made her scream even louder. That scream got the warden's attention. The warden came over to Emma's cell.  
"Keep it down."  
"Don't you think if I could, I would?"  
"Watch your mouth Swan."  
"I think you should be watching something else right about no....ow!" Another contraction. The warden then noticed the puddle on the floor and finally realised what was going on.  
"How long have you been having contractions?"  
"I don't know!" The warden got on his radio to ask for an ambulance to the hospital then opened the cell to let her out. She sat on the warden's chair, slouched, trying to focus on her breathing. When the ambulance arrived, they transferred Emma into a wheelchair and wheeled her out to where the ambulance was parked, then set off. The EMT was monitoring her contractions. How frequent they were, how painful they were. All while monitoring Emma's and the babies heart rate. They got to the hospital just as another contraction hit. They were getting more and more painful for Emma now and she just wished that she could have this baby out of her. 

Her doctor rushed her into a delivery room and prepared everything that Emma would need.  
"How you doing Emma?"  
"I'm scared. I can't do this."  
"You can.""  
"I can't! Not by myself!"  
"You aren't by yourself, Emma. I will be here the whole time. I'm just gonna give you some pain medication to help with the contractions and then check how dilated you are, OK?" Emma nodded.  
"Yeah. Please." While the doctor checked whether Emma was ready to push yet, she spoke to the scared teen to keep her distracted.  
"So, Emma. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"  
"Yeah. I need to give him his best chance. He can't stay with me."  
"You're putting him up for adoption?"  
"Yeah." Emma groaned in pain.  
"Have you ever thought his best chance is with you?"  
"It's not."  
"How do you know?"  
"Look at me Doc. I'm 18 years old and in jail. I have no job when I get out again, no family, no real house. My boyfriend.... Ex boyfriend has taken off without any explanation. His best chance is not with me." The next contraction was the worst. Emma screamed out louder than she ever screamed before.  
"You've clearly thought this out. OK, Emma. Your body is ready for you to push. I need you to give me one big push." Emma started pushing and yelled out loudly. As Emma stopped pushing, the yell turned into a groan as she panted, breathless.

"That was amazing, Emma! OK, you ready to go again?" She nodded and pushed once again. The room was overflowing with sounds. From Emma's yells and groans, to the doctor's words of encouragement and the guards talking through the radio.  
"Are we done?" Emma asked as she caught her breath back after that last push.  
"Not quite yet. We have one more push and your baby boy will be here. But this one has to be a big one."  
"That wasn't a big push?" The doctor laughed.  
"No, it wasn't. You ready? Push!" Emma did the biggest and longest push she could muster with whatever energy she had left. She quickly heard the cries of her little baby boy echoing through the room and cheers of the doctors. Emma was crying, hard. She was so happy that she did that but she also knew she couldn't get attached to the newborn. A nurse brought the boy over to Emma who just looked away. The doctor signalled for the nurse to move back.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna hold him? Just for a second?"  
"No." Emma kept facing in the opposite direction to where the baby was.  
"Take him away. The CPS agent is here to take him to the home."

"Don't worry Emma. He is going to get his very best chance." Those were the last words Emma heard before she fell asleep.


End file.
